Fluid management systems, such as aspiration systems and infusion systems, are commonly used during ophthalmic procedures. An aspiration system removes fluids from a patient's eye. In contrast, an infusion system supplies fluids to the patient's eye. An integrated fluid management system provides both aspiration and infusion functions under common control. The operator can control the amount of pressure or suction applied by each system using a foot pedal, control panel settings, or a combination of both. However, particular situations occurring during a procedure require quick and efficient operation of the system, which may be difficult to perform manually. For example, if an aspiration system encounters a substance or obstruction that it cannot remove (e.g., a non-fluid substance or a dense substance), the obstruction often causes the aspiration system to lose proper suction. In this situation, the obstruction must be quickly and efficiently handled to resume proper operation of the aspiration system.